Un principe enamorado
by Vernedett
Summary: NO YAOI! RyoSaku & Eiji x Personaje nuevo...Cuando creíamos que el frio y reservado Ryoma no podía tener nada en común con el extrovertido y cariñoso Eiji nos damos cuenta de que *El amor es cosa de todos*
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que comiencen a leer hago aclaraciones (Prince of Tennis no me pertenece)…La historia es un Ryomas x Sakuno y un Eiji x personaje ficticio,, para aquellos que no les parezca mejor no avancen a partir de este renglón pero merece una oportunidad xD pero es que imagínense a nuestro maravilloso sempai enamorado (': Ustedes deciden si continuo…a y otra cosa! Creo saber que Tezuka no tiene hermanos pero me pase toda la serie y parte del manga deseando verlo como un Hermano mayor :D

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece

Guiones son los diálogos

Letras subrayada pensamientos

Capitulo 1 : ¿Onii-Chan?

El instituto se encontraba casi desolado, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían hacia a sus casas con el único pensamiento de descansar después de un arduo día de trabajo, pero los pocos que quedaban solo pensaban en una cosa: Tennis.

Era un partido de dobles, la ya reconocida pareja de oro Eiji Kikumaru y Syuichiroh Oishi de tercer año contra el novato prodigio de primer año Ryoma Echizen y su mejor amigo Takeshi Momoshiro del segundo año. La pareja de oro estaba a la cabeza del partido pues bastaba con un punto para ganar mientras que del otro lado de la cancha un peli verde con sonrisa sarcástica se esforzaba por vencer a sus sempais… y minutos después ahí estaba: El espectacular Saque con efecto de Ryoma Echizen.

-Suerte para la próxima O'chibi- Dijo el peli rojo Juguetón que golpeaba la pelota hacia el otro lado de la cancha como respuesta al rompimiento de su saque provocado por Oishi –Kikumaru Bazooka- Y la pelota salió golpeando un lado de la cancha que solo él conocía.

El peli verde desconcertado solo dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su mochila como era costumbre después de cada entrenamiento –Ya será para la próxima O'chibi- Ryoma giro la cabeza lo suficiente para que Eiji pudiera ver su mirada fiera y este callara –Habría ganado de no ser por Momo-sempai- Esto último hizo que el aludido estallara en llamas y comenzara un monologo completo de "Soy mejor que tu" cuando en realidad nunca había podido ganarle a Ryoma –Pue…- Era Oishi quien intento hablar al solo observar la conversación, pero fue grotescamente interrumpido por los gritos de cierto amigo suyo que se encontraba ya fuera de las canchas y detrás de las bancas donde se veían los partidos -¿Eiji?- Al principio creyó que solo era una de las bromas simples de Eiji y no fue hasta poco después que cambio de idea, delante de ambos se encontraba una niña muy peculiar, esta tenía el cabello ligeramente castaño y algo cenizo, unos ojos felinos de color verde oscuro como los de Ryoma, su rostro daba cierta calma y sus facciones tranquilidad, llevaba puesto unos shorts negros cortos con una camisa blanca deportiva y colgándole de la espalda una mochila. La muchacha no parecía de más de unos 10 años, era pequeña y un tanto bajita, esta solo se quedo viendo a ambos muchachos hasta que Ryoma y Momoshiro aparecieron.

Ryoma quien nunca le interesaba nada estaba incluso conmocionado, en el esa pequeña niña resultaba algo familiar, por lo general creería que es jugadora de Tennis pero había algo más que Tennis en ella, un rastro mas allá que su deporte favorito y la curiosidad lo engaño -¿Quién es ella?- La pregunta los impacto a todos, Ryoma acababa de interesarse en algo más que solo Tennis, digno de recordarse.

-No lo sé, apenas y la vi, realmente me espanto- Dijo Eiji con un sonrojo notable

La muchacha que hasta entonces se encontraba calmada cambio su semblante tranquilo por uno más feroz, estaba molesta porque *había espantado* ella a su parecer era fea pero no lo era tanto. Al acentuar mas su rostro y fruncir un poco el seño a si como entrecerrar los ojos su rostro a los cuatro jóvenes se les hacia todavía más familiar.

-Nee…Oishi ¿No te parece que se parece demasiado a Fuji?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa el lugar, habían dado en el blanco o al menos eso creían, el rostro de la niña molesta se parecía demasiado a la cara amenazadora del Tenista prodigio Syusuke Fuji.

-Tienes razón pero es demasiado pequeña, hasta donde yo sé Fuji solo tiene dos hermanos uno pequeño y una mayor-

La pequeña estuvo a punto de hablar ahora con el semblante relajado e ignorando comentarios del peli rojo que antes ya la había hecho enfadar pero fue interrumpida por Momoshiro. -Sus ojos son como los de Echizen, tal vez sea tu hermana perdida- Dijo este señalando al aludido. –Momo-sempai no siempre tendré hermanos perdidos, además yo creo que se parece más a…Tezuka-sempai-

Observaron con claridad, cabello, ojos fieros, tez fina y su carácter hasta ahora paciente aunque un poco marcado de enojo, tal vez pero solo tal vez el pequeño Ryoma tenía razón. -¿Quién eres?- Ella no contesto, solo le sonrió amablemente al peli verde dejando salir un ligero sonrojo y siguió adelante con su camino a paso rápido, luego corriendo y en menos de lo que se esperaba un ruido de ella se escucho un grito fuerte y claro a no más de 20 pasos de los muchachos.

-Fuji Onii-Chan- Era un voz dulce y suave que no dejaba de ser de carácter fuerte

Miraron fijamente aquella escena, en los brazos de Fuji se encontraba la pequeña abrazada a su cuello y el a ella con una fuerza que pareciese de vida o muerte. –Creo que gane- Menciono el peli rojo que ahora corría hacia uno de sus mejores amigos para atosigarlo de miles de preguntas acerca de la extraña. Fuji sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos por un momento más y luego la bajo con delicadeza para responder las preguntas de Eiji.

-¿Desde cuándo…como…es que…quien?-

La niña miro a Eiji furiosa dio un paso hacia atrás y luego le dio la espalda.

-No deberías ser tan grosera- La voz era casi de un extraño, con sonido potente y de orden, provenía de la persona que estaba poco detrás de Fuji.

-Tezuka Onii-Chan- Grito la niña contenta y salto a si a él con la mayor fuerza de lo que pudo hacerlo con Fuji. Ahora definitivamente el club de tenistas de Seigaku estaba total y completamente confundido.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece

Capitulo 2: ¿Una rival en la cancha? y ¿En el amor?

-O..o..¡ONII-CHAN!- Grito Eiji estupefacto, con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos –¿Desde cuándo Fuji y Tezuka son hermanos?- Pregunto con la misma reacción de antes.

La niña aun colgada de Tezuka paso de estar en sus brazos para acomodarse en su espalda mientras que sonreía, para Tezuka ese comportamiento era de lo mas inapropiado, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona este le habría ignorado o callado en su defecto, pero no en esta situación pues a este incluso se le pudo ver sonreír aunque realmente nadie supo si era una sonrisa verdadera ya que estaba mezclada en ella un cierto toque siniestro como las de Fuji, tal vez por eso la chiquilla se parecía a ellos en ese aspecto ya que su rostro también decía que algo tramaba.

-Eiji eso no es posible- Respondió un tranquilo pero inquieto Oishi

-mmm…¿Tezuka-sempai?- Murmuro un peli verde por lo bajo

-Hiromi ¿Cuándo has llegado?- Pregunto el capitán a la personita en su espalda

-¡He llegado esta mañana y me he perdido¡ dijo con alegría, seguí tus indicaciones pero no las entendí así que pregunte por la academia seigaku, supuse que como aun era temprano entrenarías aquí…y luego me he topado con Echizen-sempai, Oishi-sempai, ese tipo grito y aquel Idiota- Los últimos dos fueron señalados en orden, primero Momoshiro y después Eiji.

-Hiromi no seas tan grosera- Le reprendió Tezuka

-Pero si él me ha dicho fea- Hizo un puchero y se veía en sus ojos que claramente iba a llorar, no se sabía si era verdad o mentira pero de algo estaban seguros, su actuación era demasiado realista.

A Tezuka no le agrado escuchar eso, incluso sus ojos se posaron de manera amenazadora hacia Eiji que al no poder salir corriendo del lugar como él quería se coloco detrás de Oishi protegiéndose y en uno que otro murmullo se escuchaban sus rezos.

-Hiromi-Chan, Eiji no quiso decir eso, estoy seguro- Dijo Fuji acariciándole le cabeza.

-¿Y quién es ella? Por que supongo que es una ella- El comentario de Momoshiro rompió el ambiente por completo y al mismo tiempo coloco una atmosfera de dudas que querían ser respondidas y enojo por parte de la niña.

-Mi hermana menor- Respondio tan tranquilo como solo puedo estarlo Tezuka

-Pero si acaba de decirle Onii-Chan a Fuji-

-Porque tengo a Fuji Onii-Chan y Tezuka Onii-Chan- Hiromi sonrió ampliamente –Tezuka Onii-Chan ¿me llevaras a inscribir?-

-Mañana lo aremos-

-Pero si ya estamos aquí- Hiromi bajo de la espalda de Tezuka y camino hacia Ryoma –Ryoma-sempai ¿Dónde puedo inscribirme?- Ryoma solo quedo algo perplejo, de todos ahí ¿por qué tenía que ser el que respondiera esa pregunta?, ni siqueira volteo a ver a Tezuka cuando le indico a la niña hacia donde tenía ir –Gracias Ryoma-sempai- Y se echo a correr.

-¿No iras por ella Tezuka?- Pregunto Oishi

-No, ya se ha ido, además es más veloz que yo, es seguro que ya ha llegado a la oficina- Respondió

-¿Tezuka-sempai desde cuando tiene una hermana?- Pregunto Ryoma -¿Y porque nunca la habíamos visto?-

-Hiromi como tú vivía en otro país, estuvo en Japón 2 años conmigo y después se la llevaron a Alemania, ¿Realmente crees que fui a Alemania por mi brazo así como asi? Además después del Nacional se ha enterado de que me he rehabilitado y ha decidido volver a jugar Tennis-

-¿Jugar Tennis?, ¿no es demasiado pequeña para entrar a seigaku y jugar Tennis?- Interrumpió Momoshiro

-Tiene 12 años como Echizen- Termino de hablar y salió caminando hacia la escuela en busca de Hiromi, detrás del todo el equipo le seguía.

-En otra cancha del club de Tennis-

Una castaña de largas trenzas entrenaba arduamente, lo hacia dia y noche para estar en los titulares del equipo femenil de seigaku y claro más importante poder tener el reconocimiento de su príncipe del Tennis. Ryoma-kun pensó con aire de enamorada, y perdida en su pensamiento no reacciono rápido y termino la pelota estampada en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto una muchacha al parecer de su misma edad

-Yo..si..etto..bu…-Como siempre Sakuno no podía terminar una oración sin tener que estar avergonzada

-Te has dado un buen golpe, deberías prestar mas atención- A tal comentario la castaña no pudo evitar ver en esos enormes ojos verdes algo de su príncipe, esto hizo que se sonrojara y se perdiera una vez mas en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas poniendo atención?- Le pregunto la chica

-Ah si yo, gracias- Respondió precipitada –Soy Sakuno-

-Ah…Bueno creo que realmente no me has puesto atención pero ya que, gusto en conocerte Sakuno-chan, mi nombre es Hiromi pero todos me dicen Hiro- Sonrio amablemente convenciendo a Sakuno de que ya no era tan parecida a su príncipe y se sintió realmente mal había confundido a la muchacha con un niño.

-Nee…Sakuno-chan-

-Ah..?-

-No debes golpear la pelota asi-

El comentario desconcertó a la castaña, ¿Estaba ella hablando del Tennis?. Hiromi tomo la raqueta que sostenía Sakuno, saco de su mochila una pelota de Tennis y la golpeo.

-¡Hiro Serve!- La pelota cayó en la pura esquina del otro lado de la cancha, pero no solo la toco esta boto antes 2 veces por lo bajo lo que provocaría que el contrincante no pudiera devolver la pelota ya que esta habría tocado el suelo 2 veces.

Sakuno estaba impactada, ella sabia jugar Tennis, y no solo eso lo hacia excelente Si ella estuviera en Seigaku seguro es titular pensó tristemente la castaña.

-No puedo enseñarte mi servicio, pero seguro has visto lo demás, debes sostener la raqueta muy fuerte de otro modo se saldrá y poner toda tu fuerza en la pelota pero no demasiada o se ira de paso-

-Ah sí- Respondió Sakuno –Tu ¿Quién eres?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Hiromi-

-No, tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Ah! He venido a entrar a Seigaku con Tezuka y Fuji Onii-Chan- Respondió cantarina –Además aquí ahí club de Tennis y ya que Tezuka Onii-Chan se ha recuperado yo también jugare de nuevo, empiezo mañana asa que espero seamos buenas amigas Sakuno-chan-

Sakuno no sabía si estar feliz o triste, Hiromi decía las cosas tan alegres que era difícil tomar las cosas de otra manera, pero intento estar mejor, al fin y al cabo ella podría ayudarle a ser titular, pero la pregunta más grande era ¿Tezuka y Fuji Onii-chan?

-Hiromi ¿Ya te has inscrito?- Pregunto Tezuka que acababa de llegar a la cancha donde se encontraban su hermana y Sakuno-

-Yei- Respondió la pequeña –Hasta eh hecho una amiga, Onii-chan ella es Sakuno-chan-

-Ya conozco a Ryusaki, es la nieta de nuestra entrenadora-

-Oh…En ese caso lo siento Sakuno-chan he querido enseñarte algo pero seguro tu ya lo sabías, debes ser muy buena en el Tennis-

Sakuno solo sintió vergüenza, es cierto que siendo la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo varonil Sakuno tendría que saber jugar muy bien al Tennis, pero no era así ella era caso perdido.

-No en realidad no- Rio con nerviosismo

-Ya has encontrado a Kunimitsu- A Sakuno se le erizo la piel, esa voz no podía ser de otra persona que fuera.

-Ry..Ryoma-kun- Hablo Sakuno nerviosa

Ryoma no la noto demasiado, solo inclino un poco la cabeza y paso enseguida de ella.

-Tezuka-sempai, Inui,kaidoh y Takashi-sempai se han ido antes que nosotros, les vi salir de la escuela cuando vino por Kunimitsu- Ryoma tan sereno como siempre, dio el mensaje y comenzó a salir del lugar.

-Vamos Hiromi- Tezuka llamo a su hermana y que comenzó a seguirlo

Y todos salieron de la escuela.

-Nee…Hiromi-chan- Dijo un peli rojo que caminaba junto a ella –Creo que…-

-¡Tu malvado!- Hiromi sonrojo al ver la cara de Eiji tan cerca –Kikumaru-sempai ¡Eres un grosero!- Y acto seguido Hiromi avanzo más rápido hasta llegar con Fuji y Oishi, sin decir nada ni entrar en la plática solo camino en silencio. Eiji por su lado tenía la cara roja, un tanto de vergüenza y otro poco de enojo ¿Qué rayos le hice? No la he ofendido en absoluto, pero viéndolo de otro modo tiene un ojos muy bonitos Este ultimo pensamiento le subió los colores a la cabeza, agito rápidamente su cuerpo y se deshizo de él, pero que estoy pensando, esa niña grosera no ha hecho nada mas que gritarme y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea una niña de verdad, se comporta y parece más un chico Esto ni el mismo se lo creí pues aunque la pequeña niña en apariencia con su camisa, shorts, gorra blanca y cabello corto pareciese un niño realmente en Eiji ella despertaba algo que un niño no podía hacer.

Hasta en entonces todos seguían juntos y no fue hasta poco después que Eiji salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que cierta castaña con trenzas caminada detrás de el con la mirada baja.

-No estés triste Sakuno-chan- Le dijo Eiji que acorto el paso para dejar a los demás adelante y este caminar junto a Sakuno.

Sakuno levanto la mirada hacia Ryoma y suspiro –¿Ella es buena jugando al Tennis?- Preguntó algo triste

-¿Eso te preocupa Sakuno-chan?- Pregunto desconcertado –No lo sé, nunca la había visto en mi vida, pero si es la hermana de Tezuka debe ser buena, hasta donde Tezuka nos ha hablado ella hace todas las técnicas que él puede hacer, además en ambidiestra como el O'chibi- Me pregunto si hará acrobacias…

-Ah ya veo- Respondió melancólica, ahora estaba un más preocupada que antes y ya no era porque Hiromi pudiese convertirse en titular si no que ella ahora presentaba una amenaza muy grande para Sakuno porque tal vez, pero solo tal vez la chica con sus impresionantes movimientos podía llamar la atención de su príncipe del Tennis.

-No estés triste Sakuno-chan, seguro que puedes ganarle- Cuando esto último salió de su boca todos tenían un silencio incomodo que resolver, aunque no necesariamente Eiji se refería al Tennis, por la cara de la chica pudo deducir que esta estaba preocupada por Echizen pues desde hace tiempo el reconocía los sentimientos de la chica por el O'chibi.

-El tiene razón Sakuno-chan, tu puedes vencerme- Hablo muy contenta Hiromi –El que debería preocuparse es Kikumaru-sempai es más probable que le gane a él- Este comentario fue un golpe completo para Eiji.

-Tienes demasiada seguridad para una niña fea de 12 años-

Gran error pensó Hiromi

-¡Tu Idiota! El hecho de que sea fea no te da derecho a decírmelo a la cara, ¡BAKA!- Y una raqueta fue estampada en la cabeza de Eiji.

Los demás tenistas que solo veían el teatrito de ambos jugadores y el charco de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de Eiji encontraron una solución a su problema.

-Eiji te has pasado, pero en vista que de ella te ha golpeado pasare esto por alto- Tezuka seguía sombrío como siempre

-Si juegan un partido podría resolverse- La sugerencia fue de Fuji que en sus adentros estaba convencido de que Eiji ganaría, Hiromi era buena y él lo sabia pero llevaba tanto tiempo ya sin jugar que dudaba que tuviera alguna nueva técnica que no fueran las de Tezuka.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Respondió Eiji

-Por mi está bien, pero quiero un premio si gano-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres Hiromi-chan?- Pregunto Fuji

-Yo quiero…Que Echizen-sempai y Sakuno-chan salgan juntos- Hiromi no era adivina, y tampoco un genio pero desde el momento en que vio a Sakuno jugar al Tennis y su reacción ante Ryoma pudo saber con facilidad que Sakuno solo jugaba al Tennis por Ryoma y que mejor forma de hacer a su amiga mas amiga suya que dándole un empujoncito en el amor.

La boca abierta de todos llego hasta el piso. A excepción de Sakuno que ni siquiera terminaron de decir su nombre cuando ya estaba desmayada.

-Me niego- Respondió Ryoma

-Oh…Kikumaru-sempai, Echizen-sempai no confía en ti-

-O'chibi no estás ayudándome-

-¿Qué tal si es un juego de dobles?, así participan ambos y ambos pierden o ganan- Fuji tan razonable como siempre o de alguna manera quería ver sangre.

Al principio se escucho demasiada inconformidad, Ryoma no era tan bueno en dobles como en singles y Eiji era un caso contrario a el, pero termino aceptando al escuchar a Hiromi decir que ella podría vencerles incluso con Sakuno como compañera. Para Ryoma eso si era pan comido. Buscaron la cancha más cercana posible y establecieron las reglas:

Si Hiromi y Sakuno perdían estas tendría que hacer todas las labores de Ryoma y Eiji en el club de Tennis masculino el castigo fue aplicado por ambos.…Y si Eiji y Ryoma perdían, Ryoma tendría una cita con Sakuno este fue un castigo hecho por Hiromi quien no contaba con que Sakuno aplicaría otro castigo: -Si ganamos que sea una cita doble, Kikumaru-sempai y Hiro-chan nos acompañaran- Dijo roja como un tomate.

Hubo aun mas discusiones pero al final era la decisión de cada quien, para Hiromi cualquiera de las dos era perder, pero la segunda no sonaba tan mal, ya podría fingir alguna fiebre para no ir, por mientras el partido era lo primero y recuperar su dignidad y orgullo ahora era más importante Prepárate para tu peor pesadilla Kikumaru-sempai pensó la castaña cenizo. Comenzó el partido y para sorprender a todos su servicio espacial: ¡Hiro Serve!


End file.
